Blood Only Runs So Deep
by Lamia-dea
Summary: Jacob's morning Bella while war threatens to break out between his tribe & Vermont pack. No time to mourn & the young wolves must find way to save themselves without a battle. Not to mention he's imprinted... JacobxOC [Blood and ChocolateEclipse xover]
1. Notice

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause nor do I own Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer (as well as it's two prequels). I do not Own Angeline Brooks either, she is an OC from Starchip13's fanfic Cry to the Moon (which you really should read). The only ones I own are Selene Covent and Jazmin Covent.

_**Summary-**_ (Jacob X OC will be the main pairing as well as a few others aside form the canon ones. Possible OCXJacobXOC.) With a killing from both Wolf tribes, the loup-garou and the Quileute, a century old treaty is broken and a war threatens to break among the sister tribes. Can the teenage wolves bring order before a greater threat appears?

_**Some You Really Need to Know Before Reading This:**_

It's okay if you haven't read or seen Blood and Chocolate, I'll try explain it's references as best as I can

If you've only seen the movie of Blood and Chocolate, I sadly must say that you are worse off than those who have not read or seen the book or movie. They literally got everything wrong in the movie. You might as well forget what you've seen

When I talk about Esmé I am NOT talking about Esmé Cullen. Esmé is the name of Vivian's mother.

This story will be mostly set in Vermont, which is where Vivian's tribe relocates to after the incidents in Maryland.

I will however be making references to ALL three Stephanie Meyer books as well as both versions of Blood and Chocolate, you SPOILERS AHEAD and please bear with me.

Thoughts or Dreams 'Telepathic Conversations' Flashbacks 

"Dialogue"

Recaps of previous chapters 

Without further ado, I bring you; Blood Only Runs So Deep


	2. Broken

[[[ Blood Only Runs So Deep ::: Chapter One ::: _Broken_

…

_I killed him…_ A mourning filled howl escaped the muzzle of a chocolate-brown wolf. _He's dead… _He trotted back and fourth, examining the corpse that lay before him. The eyes of the wolf seemed fixated on him as the body slowly morphed back into that of a human male curled up in the fetus position. _I killed him…_ The wolf howled yet again, but this one was much louder. _I'm a murderer…. _To anyone who had the misfortune of hearing his pained cry, it was a heartbreaking howl filled with angst and self-loathing as he acknowledged to truth in the past events. What made it so different from the fight barely three months ago? The question was eating him away from the inside out.

_I killed an innocent person… seeking shelter._ He had no justification in his killing even if Self Defense had counted. His vision blurred slightly and a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him. _I killed one of my own…. _He took a step forward and prodded the body hoping it would morph back and attack him. His knees buckled and he stumbled, landing inches away from the cold expression of the corpse. He yelped and scrambled away, still watching the dead body. _They'll hate me. I'll be lucky if I only get run out of the reservation. What will Sam say? _He saw only one solution that might keep him alive if he was lucky.

_I have no choice. They'd never believe me…. _He turned to run not realizing he was hurt at all due to his adrenaline rush. It was as if there were gashes on his side, a vivid limp to his trot or a decent sized piece of flesh and skin missing from the nape of his neck. By some miracle or perhaps a curse… the injuries he had received from the fight were a relatively safe distance from his spine. He was likely to bleed to death within the night or die from infection at the end of the week without proper treatment.

Maybe it was better this way. If he ran than perhaps his secret wouldn't get out. Maybe his tribe would stay safely hidden among the human population of Forks. His paws hid the dirt of the forest hard as he ran to some unknown destination. Mud collected in around his legs from the past week of rain and blood dripped from his muzzle and mixed in his muddied paws. The blood would eventually wash off nut he feared that just like Lady Macbeth, he would always see the bloodied hands of a murder when he looked down at his hands. He could feel the sticky red substance drying and clumping his fur together. _Good thing the bloodsuckers left, I'd have no chance if a convent of them decided to give chase._

_'That's right, you wouldn't.'_

He slowly turned around knowing his fears had come true. Instinctively, a defensive growl escaped his lips. Five others returned it. Neither side wanted to hurt the other, but something had to be done. He had just unknowingly broken a treaty centuries older than the one his tribe once had with the vampires. He stood firm and tried to identify the large figures that stood before him. The easiest ones to recognize were Jacob Black and Sam Uley, as they were the two closets to him and one of the largest ones of the pack. Then came the tiny wolf Leah Clearwater who was whimpering slightly her eyes showed nothing but concerned. It seemed as though she was coming to tend his wounds when a sharp bark made her edge away. He smiled recognizing the last member of the pack, Embry Call.

Sam took a step forward and he stepped backward. _'It was an accident, Sam, I swear!'_

The wolf of Sam Uley seemed to give a silent nod. _'I know Quil. But we can't let this go, you broke our laws Quil. There must be repentance.' _ He took a few strides forward and back young Quil against a tree. Leah jumped between them.

_'Didn't you hear him? It was an accident! Self defense!' _ She protested cuing what later might turn out in a telepathic war. _'If you think I've been infuriating you all, just you wait. I'll never shut up. You'll wish you'd never been born, Sam.'_

_'Leah, stand down.'_ Even in the minds of the pack, Jacob's voice could be very intimidating when he commanded someone on those rare occasions. He stared long and hard at wolf-Jacob for a reason he himself may never know. He was not surprised by Jacob's next statement. _'We are the law here. There will be no exceptions- no one is above the law.'_

_'Asshole! He's our-'_

_'No one is above the law.'_ Echoed Sam as he walked up to Quil. He stood there wondering if this really was the end. No life flashed before his eyes, only the repeating events of the night. _'Not even a close friend…'_ The monstrous sized wolf leaned back and stood briefly on his hind legs. _'I'm sorry.'_ And with that he brought his legs and body crushing down on his broken wolf companion. It took a few moments, but Quil's body mocked the corpses as he was forced out of his Wolf form, a still body curled up in the fetus position. _'I'm sorry.'_

_**A/N:**_ End chapter one. This is my little author's note space where I will put important details or comments at the end of a chapter. Sometimes I'll do it in the beginning and sometimes at both the beginning and ending of a chapter.

For now, my request is simple- three reviews to get the next chapter.

-Lamia


	3. The Runaway

[[[ Blood Only Runs So Deep ::: Chapter Two ::: The Runaway

**Author's Note:****sorry this chapter's a bit dull cause I have to introduce the main character, that always goes slow for me.**

_The pack edge forward, taking turns phasing between their wolf and human forms. Their eyes flickered with a menacing golden glow. Angry mutters spread around the pack, who were anticipating what would come next. Though some might disagree, this was what they lived for. Their leader took a step forward, his prey still bound was unable to retreat or move. The only option was to speak._

_"No one is above the law," He took a menacing step forward._

_"Sam… please understand…"_

_"What's there to understand?" His anger was apparent. "You went against the tribe and threatened to expose us to the humans! Don't you know what could happen if they found out about us?! The hunters haven't died out either- they're hiding just like we are, only they're waiting for us to make one false move. Do you know what happens then?"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong, Sam! It was an accident!"_

_He growled and sliced her arm, allowing the scent of blood to fill everyone's nostrils. She didn't need her vision to understand that the growls around them meant that most of the pack had already changed. She shivered inwardly as his lips connected with hers for a brief moment. It was just like before if you neglected the fact that this was the kiss of death. "I wish you luck."_

_No sooner than he said that, did she feel the contact of claws against her skin. They hadn't even given her a head start. They wanted the traitor dead. "Can't do anything right can you?_

…

"Can't do anything right can you?"

The voice made the head snap of a young girl shoot up. "What?" She looked around noticing the pot of pasta was boiling over. "Shit." Quickly sticking out a hand to remove the lid and another to turn off the oven. Behind her the Five, or at least what was left of them, roared with laughter. The twin, Finn and Willem, were the first ones to calm down.

"Sorry, Selene. But…" Finn looked cautiously at his twin for guidance.

Willem smirked and finished the sentence. "… Are we really supposed to eat _that_?" He asked pointing at the perfectly normal pot of bowtie pasta as she strained it in the sink.

She turned her head back and glared at the four loup-garoux with emerald eyes. "If you plan on eating anything tonight to you will."

"But there's no meat!"

"Aww, poor babe won't have any meat with his dinner. How tragic."

Finn frowned and shook a wading index finger at her resembling that of a mother chastising her child. "Now, now, young lady, I don't really like your attitude."

Her lips twitched into a smile, "Yeah? Well I don't like your face." Willem, Ulf and Gregory roared with laughter once more as she walked out the door of the kitchen.

"No wonder the bitch clings to the meatbags for her fun." That struck a nerve deep down. The five would never grown up at this rate; anyone in the pack should have noticed it by now. Ever since the boys 'adopted' Selene into the five once she finished her training with Aunt Persia, they've been inseparable- for better or for worse. They all came over from their parents cabins to hers whenever it was meal time and she chased after them whenever she felt like partying or hanging out with someone instead of her usual plans of playing big sister to her best friend and adopted little sister, Angie.

Finn followed her loyally, "Come on Selene! They didn't mean it!" He called after her.

…

What the water reflected was far from the supposed form of a Greek Goddess; she dark brown hair with a natural rustic sheen that glowed like a burning fire in the right light and emerald eyes that were currently displaying a pain past. Bare feet kicked at the water of a small stream even so close to winter, the water wasn't cold to her yet. She sighed and pulled her arms around her jean-covered knees, rocking back and fourth.

"Selene?"

She turned around smiling slightly at the familiar face, "Hullo Viv. What's up?"

"Not your mood, that's for sure. Mind if I join you?"

Selene cock her head to the side and ran her hand from the left side of her face, above her hair and traced her hand across to the right side of her face, tilting her head slightly in the process. To a human it would appear as some sign of her being bored or itchy but to anyone who knew better, in other words a fellow _loup-garou_, would now it as a gesture of high respect used usually for the pack's Leader or the Queen Bitch. The gesture also was a way of 'I'd die for you'- it represented the free will of being able to risk one's soul and life to save another.

"Stop it!" Vivian looked down and hid behind her brown locks of hair to conceal her embarrassment.

Selene smirked and decided to take offence to Vivian 'refusing to accept her soul'. "Why not? You're the mate of our pack's leader! I want nothing more than to serve you!" She tackled Vivian around the waist and clung to her wailing, "Oh woe is me! I'm so worthless that my dear friend won't accept my love and respect as a friend, Queen or sister! Vivian, how could you?"

The Queen of their pack rolled her eyes but couldn't hide a smile. "I think you're more of a sister to the four boys… when they're not trying to court you. I guess there's a girl in the Five now." Selene smiled at this. The boys usually were a riot but she was just in a bad mood for remembering when she was chased out of her original _loup-garoux_ pack.

"Guess there is."

They sat in content silence for a few moments.

Vivian leaned back and stretched in a cat-like manner. "So I assume you've heard the good news?"

"Orlando Bloom is really a werewolf in disguise?"

She laughed. "As much as I'd enjoy that, no. Gabriel's making it official tonight- he'll start to vote to officially welcome you three into the tribe- at sunset he'll-"

"SUNSET? VIV THAT'S AN HOUR AWAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

The Queen Bitch laughed again, "I did, this mornin'."

Selene groaned. "I have to take a shower, change clothes, redo my make-up, ug! I hate you… really I do.


	4. ATTENTION

I know I'm horrible

I know I'm horrible. Really, am I.

I know I'm letting you all down but there comes a time where I 'run away' from past work because I've fallen out of the rhythm of a story. Well this basically is what happened to this account. I've gotten a new ID here of , it's iSnuffles and you can get the URL by looking at my homepage button on my profile.

So far I have a story for _Higurashi no Naku Kori Ni_ going there but I'm planning a lot of Death Note stories as well.

Again, I'm sorry.

Oh and the only story I MIGHT bring over is "So You Want to Be an Alchemist?"


End file.
